As a funded P50 center, the current 1Florida ADRC administrative core has successfully managed the complex multi-institution collaborations vital to our success. We have also garnered the additional resources and funds needed to accomplish our infrastructure generating and scientific goals (e.g., funds for additional pilot proposals, ~300 amyloid PET scans, fellowship support, and data management support) We are adapting our administrative core structure and personnel to be responsive to the change in funding mechanism, grant structure, and programmatic goals. These alterations are designed to support i) the highly synergistic interactions between all the collaborating institutes, ii) an increased emphasis on education and training, iii) inclusion of developmental projects, and iv) expansions of clinical core activities to include cohorts at UF and UM. Of particular note, our expanded leadership group positions the 1Florida ADRC well within our institutions to expand Alzheimer ?s disease (AD) and Alzheimer?s related dementias (AD+ADRD) research activities. This leadership group also provides a breadth of AD+ADRD reaserch experience and reflects the broad foci of AD+ADRD research across our institutions. Four Aims are proposed: Aim 1: Provide the vision, infrastructure, oversight, and overall compliance needed to function as an effective multi-site ADRC. The Administrative core will coordinate center activities across institutions and track progress towards goals in a milestone driven fashion. Aim 2. Manage the request for applications, review and award of developmental projects. Aim 3. Promote AD+ADRD research and educational activities among our collaborating institutions and throughout the state. Aim 4. Actively leverage resources from our collaborating institutions, the State, and other stakeholders to advance AD+ADRD research.